


Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat

by darksorceress16



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Author is very pleased with herself, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fingering, I mean aphex isn't in any of these, Light BDSM, M/M, Pleading, Praise Kink, Sorry Aphex, also this is my first actual fic so, but not really, love me, so i wrote my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksorceress16/pseuds/darksorceress16
Summary: Just some smutty greatness with two of our favorite derps. That's all really.





	Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat

GaLm awoke Aphex from his slumber with the slam of their door.

"Anthony." Steven stifled a moan as he stuffed his pillow on top of his head, trying to block out all the racket Anthony was making.

“What?” Anthony grinned as he dropped the bag he was carrying with a loud thump. “Don’t you want to see what I got you? Or do you just want to lay in bed all day? Actually, we can stay in bed all day if that’s what it takes.” With this, Anthony winked at Steven.

“Ooh, did you get the Nintendo Switch? I’ve been wanting to see the graphics on it…” Steven quickly sat up, pulled the blanket off of his body, and rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get himself presentable for what was hopefully going to be a long marathon of games.

Anthony walked over to the doorway of their bathroom and braced his arms on either side of the doorway. “Actually, I bought something else that I think you might be interested in…” Anthony smirked as he said this. Steven glanced up at the mirror and did a double take at Anthony’s expression.

“Uhm..Anthony?” Steven finally turned around and faced Anthony. He had to look up at him, since he was quite a bit shorter than the younger man. “Wha-what are you talking about?”

Anthony just smirked. He grabbed Steven’s wrists and gently began pulling him towards their large bed. He turned them around and continued pushing Steven towards their bed until Steven’s knees hit the edge of their bed, causing Steven to fall. Anthony crawled on top of Steven, lifting his wrists and placing them near each of the bedposts. “Keep those there, okay? If you move, I’ll make sure to,” Anthony paused to lightly nip at Steven’s jaw, “punish you.” At this, Steven shivered and bit his lip.

“Okay daddy, whatever you say. I trust you.” At this, Anthony’s eyes visibly dilated as he took a long breath of air. Anthony slowly let go of Steven’s wrists and reached over to the bag that was previously forgotten on the floor, picking it up and placing it on the nightstand. 

“Now Steven, make sure you don’t forget the safeword. This time, we’re gonna be using something new.” Anthony gave a large smirk and reached into the bag to get two pairs of handcuffs, which he used on both of Steven’s wrists, effectively tying the limbs to the bedposts. Steven simply settled for whimpering lightly and watching Anthony move. Anthony bent down to whisper seductively in Steven’s ear. “You okay with this baby?” 

“Please, daddy...I’m fine...I just need you inside of me.” Steven whined, he was impatient for what was about to happen. Anthony simply laughed at Steven’s words and straddled him, effectively pinning Steven fully to the bed. 

“Now now Steven you don't need to be...impatient…” Anthony then lifted his body from straddling Steven to take his shirt off, and then slide both his and Steven’s bottoms off, leaving them both naked. The sight of Anthony’s large, thick and fully erect dick made Steven whimper. 

“Hmm..ple..please daddy, I’m ready.” Steven whispered, pleading. 

“Are you really ready baby? You know how,” with this Anthony pushed his lubed index finger into Steven, drawing a high pitched whimper from him, “rough I play.” Steven merely moaned and pushed back onto Anthony’s finger. Anthony took that as a sign to add another lubed finger into Steven, electing another drawn out moan. 

“Mmmh..daddy please I-OH!” Anthony smirked as he apparently found Steven’s prostate as he continued to thrust his fingers at the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Daddy, pleas-AH I wan’ you inside me-mmmfuck.” Steven stammered out. 

“Okay baby, if you're really sure…” Anthony pulled his fingers out from Steven’s ass and he lubed up his dick, taking slightly longer than he would have needed to, just to tease Steven. Once he was all lubed up he put the head of his dick in, then gripped Steven’s hips and paused. “What do you say baby?” 

“Hn please daddy I need your thick cock inside me right now I can't wait any more please daddy.” Anthony simply couldn't deny such a polite request, so he brought one of Steven’s legs up and used his tight grip on Steven’s hips to sharply thrust into him. “AH FUCK!” Steven moaned, clenching the bedsheets. 

“Steven baby you feel so good clenched around my cock fuck you're so tight you're so good for daddy.” Anthony rambled as he continued to thrust roughly into Steven’s ass. Steven hadn't stopped moaning since Anthony started pounding into him, and Anthony was loving his lover’s noises. The sound of their skin connecting over and over again was penetrated by Steven screaming as Anthony found that sweet spot inside him once more. 

“DADDY PLEASE FUCK DON'T STOP!” Steven screamed, pushing his hips back to meet with Anthony’s thrusts, driving Anthony’s dick even deeper and harder against his prostate. “Da-oh fuck-daddy I’m clo-ah-close please daddy.” 

Anthony grunted and gripped Steven’s hips harder, pulling his dick almost completely out before slamming it back in, deriving a broken moan from Steven as he came, clenching his ass around Anthony. Anthony quickly pulled out and jacked his dick over Steven, moaning Steven’s name as he came all over Steven’s chest.

Their breathing soon slowed, and Anthony pushed himself up from where he had collapsed next to Steven in order to clean the both of them up and release Steven from the handcuffs his wrists were still in.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I'd like to apologize? This fic is as short as Aphex is. I couldn't find any of these anywhere so I just. wrote my own. Title is from Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At The Disco. Original I know. I hope Aphex reads this on his stream. That would be cool. (Happy 5k on twitch bro!)


End file.
